Cold Rain
by LunaStarsus
Summary: It's been a year since I've joined Fairy tail. He still hasent givin me an answer. Please Gray, all I want is an answer. (I'm sorry if this is bad! It's my first story!)
1. Juvia's Hopes

It's been a year since I joined the guild. He still hasn't answered me, and it hurts. All I ask is for an answer, please Gray, all I want is an answer.

Juvia's POV

"Gray-Sama! Juvia needs to talk to you!" I run up behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Gray shakes my hand of and turns to face me. He's cuter than usual, his hair is darker when the light isn't shining directly on it. I smile kindly to only have my kindness returned by a look of disgust.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I sigh. I guess I didn't notice he was clearly with Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, and that ment one thing. He was going on a job. I usually don't mind him with Erza and Natsu, but It's Lucy I don't like him around. I just can't tell if she's into him and I hate it.

"Oops! Sorry Gray-sama! Juvia didn't notice," I'm not sure what I should do in a case like this. I hate it when he disses me. "Well, Juvia wishes you luck!" I leave them waving a quick goodbye to there group, giving Lucy a quick glare, and then heading to the table Gajeel is sitting at with Levy. I love that Gajeel is having an easy time getting a girlfriend, well they aren't dating, but Gajeel and Levy act like it.

"Good morning Levy-San, Gajeel-San. How are you?" Gajeel scowls, I assume for interrupting his sacred Gajeel and Levy time. Levy, on e other hand, kindly welcomes me and gestures for me to sit down.

"So," Levy says after I sit down "How are you this morning Juvia? I haven't seen you around for a while?" I love Levy, she so kind and always asking about what's going on in other people's lives. I get why Gajeel fell for her.

"Juvia's doing alright. Juvia's just a little upset about Gray-sama dissing me this morning, but other than that Juvia's fine." Gajeel bursts out laughing and Levy glares at him. "This isn't funny Gajeel!" I try to reach across the table and smack him in the head when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn a round to see who it was, and I was shocked to find Gray right behind me.

"Umm... Juvia, the rest of my team wanted you to come with us, Ya know, in case Natsu burns a building down." I can hardly tell but I think he's blushing. I'm filled with excitement knowing that there might be fealings for me down in Gray's heart.

"Well if it wouldn't be to much trouble, Juvia would be glad to tag along!" My heart was beating a million miles an hour as I joined the rest of the group for this job. I felt as if I was The luckiest person in the guild right now."


	2. Gray's Acceptance

Gray's POV

I'm convinced the rest of the team has it out for me. What were the thinking telling me to ask Juvia if she wanted to come along? Thats bad for my health, that's what I've convinced myself of. Juvia was from a dark guild, she's bad news.

"Come on Gray please? It would be great for us if Juvia came along! You wouldn't mind much right?" Lucy stated that "'Everything would go smoothly"' and "' Nothing bad could possibly come out of this"' It's topics like these that have me convinced that Lucy has fun watching me suffer.

"Lucy please, I've got a headache and I honestly don't feel like dealing with her right now. Besides, won't she just fight with you the entire trip? She considers you her 'Love rival' after all." Natsu and Happy are to preoccupied in figuring out what there going to eat than back up Lucy, but Erza's not busy. After all if she sets her mind to something and really wants to get it done, there's no telling what's going to stop her.

Next thing I know I'm being grabbed by Erza and being pushed back into the guild. I try planting my feet into the ground, but my efforts become useless when Erza lifts me up and gives me a look which makes me feel like she's staring into my soul.

"Gray Fullbuster," Erza scowls, "I want you to go in there and invite Juvia along with us. Make up some Excuse and don't you dare come back without her. Your not being fair." Her look softens and I get what she's hinting at. Ever since Juvia joined the guild she's been fawning over me and I haven't given her a single hint of what my feeling are words her, and to be honest, I simply don't know.

I open the doors to the guild and search for Juvia. I see her sitting ant a table with Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel is laughing about something and Juvia's trying to reach across the table to swat him on the head. Just as her hand gets close enough I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks surprised , and not to mention that look on her face is plain adorable. I start shaking but I don't think she notices. "Umm...Juvia, the rest of the team wanted you to come with us, Ya know, in case Natsu burns a building down." I stand there questioning what I just said and then feel a slight amount of heat rise to my cheeks. Little by little I think I'm finnly putting the puzzle of Juvia Lockser together.

"Well if it wouldn't be to much trouble,Juvia would be glad to tag along!" That was her answer she stands up and my first though was that she was going to put my hand in hers, but to my surprise that didn't happen. My instinct over came me and I thought that interlocking our hands together would be natural. After all she was madly into me. I looked at Juvia relishing what we had. I realized over time there might be a possibility I would fall for this stunning water Mage. I smirked, who am I joking. I'm not in love with Juvia, there's someone else I've got my mind set on.


	3. Looking Down

Lucy's POV

Juvia and Gray walk out of the guild. Erza smiled and Natsu browned.

"Why'd Ice princess have to bring his girlfriend? There are enough people already, and Lucy is just as annoying." Happy giggles and my fingernails dig into the poor cats face. Gray seems to distant to even care and Juvia shoots Natsu daggers. Erza on the other hand, smash Natsu into the ground.

"Well, now that Juvia is here, I say we should go. We can either take walk to the city or take the train," Erza looks down at Natsu "I think we should take the train." Natsu whines in protest. I start to giggle and release Happy to cover my mouth. I feel wind by my shoulder and I turn to see Juvia standing next to me.

"Hello Lucy-San, Juvia wanted to say that she's sorry for being rude before." She stares down at the ground, she looks sincere and I have to forgive her.

"Nah it's fine Juvia! I honestly didn't notice." She looks up and me and smiles. She glances past me where I assume Gray is and she gives him a scowling look.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm inturupting an important conversation but we have a job to go on." Juvia and I turn around and the rest of team Natsu is standing at the sidewalk. Erza looks pissed. "How long are you two gonna stand there?!" Gray scoffs and Juvia starts walking.

"Yeah we're coming Erza. Just hold up." I grab Juvia's hand and we start running. I walk right next to Gray. We exchange glance and I smile, I closed my eyes, there's so much peace in the darkness.

OoOoOoO

Juvia's POV

We start walking and I'm walking next to Lucy. I did something I shouldn't have. I saw Lucy smiling at Gray with her eyes closed. That in cohesive asshole was staring at her chest.


End file.
